uiquipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Batalla d'Almansa
L´historiografia catalanista nos ha fet creure que la Guerra de Successio va ser entre uns grans patriotes, els maulets, i uns renegats, els botiflers. Segons esta visio, els maulets, eren defensors de les llibertats valencianes, de la llengua autoctona (la catalana), la unitat politica en Catalunya (Països Catalans), defensors dels llauradors i les classes baixes contra els grans senyors. I els botiflers,defensors dels nobles, partidaris de les lleis castellanes i de la prohibicio de la llengua valenciana. Segons eixa interpretacio, en la Batalla d´Almansa, font de totes les desgracies del poble valencià que tot ell era maulet, al ser derrotat el seu eixercit com a castic, Felip V nos va impossar el decret derogatori en el que Valencia dessapareixia com a reine, se prohibia la nostra llengua i nos impossaven a nobles castellans pels carrecs importants. El Rey i l'aspirant L´abundantissima documentacio al respecte, nos aclaris alguns punts: El rei llegitim era Felip V, per testament de Carlos II, per via d´ascendencia mes directa, i tenia la preferencia de l´iglesia i el govern. Tota Espanya li havia jurat fidelitat, Valencia tambe, i en els set anys de govern dasta la derogacio, no havia restringit cap dels drets dels valencians, lo que invalida la rebelio per "defendre les llibertats". La rebelio dels austracistes, l´adesio d´alguns pobles valencians, i la no implicacio del eixercit del Regne, van donar a Felip V la "justificacio" per a unificar les lleis en tota Espanya, en chicotetes exepcions, idea que segurament ya tenia en anterioritat. El Decret posterior El Decret derogatiu diu: "Considerando haber perdido los Reinos de Aragón y Valencia, y todos sus habitadores, por la rebelión que cometieron, faltando enteramente al juramento de fidelidad que me hicieron como su lejitimo rey y Señor, todos los fueros, privilegios, exempciones y libertades que gozaban". Pero el decret continua dient: "He juzgado por combeniente asi por esto, como por mi deseo de reducir todos mis Reinos de España a la uniformidad de unas mismas leyes, usos, costumbres y tribunales, gobernandose igualmente todos por las mismas leyes de Castilla... sin diferencia alguna en nada, pudiendo obtener por esta razon igualmente mis fidelisimos vasallos castellanos ; oficios i empleos en Aragon i Valencia, de la misma manera que los aragoneses i valencianos han de poder en adelante gozarlos en Castilla, sin ninguna distinción". Com podem vore no es suprimis el Regne de Valencia, soles es sustituixen els nostres Furs per les lleys de tota Espanya. "Todos mis Reinos de España a la uniformidad de las mismas leyes". Felip V va aprofitar les circunstancies per-a dur a terme la unificacio, seguint el model centralista que s`abuelo Lluis XIV ya tenia en França, idea que ya devia tindre en anterioritart. Posteriorment tant Arago com Catalunya van recuperar part de les lleys propies perdudes, Valencia no . En el decret no se fa cap referencia a la llengua pero seguint al notari Joseph Llorens de Clavell, secretari de l´Ajuntament de Castello i Cronista de la Ciutat, podem vore en quina llengua escrivia despres del Decret de Nova Planta. Llorens des de la primera anotacio fins l´any 1730 va escriure els documents oficials en llengua valenciana, si be des de l´any 1716 va anar passant-se a la castellana, "En 26 febrer 1708 vingé el Sr. Cavaller Bastefelt. Carta del Rey 20 febrer 1714 sobre la mort la Reyna". Referent al privilegi de Jaume I per-al trasllat de la vila diu "per no haverho encontrat en este libre si no en un libre molt antich de privilegis o he posat en este en lo any 1730." Fra. Lluis Galiana de la Orde de Predicadors, en carta dirigida a Carlos Ros, gran impulsor de la llengua valenciana en elgle XVIII diu, "Muy Señor mio. Tiempo haze que miro a V. M. como un hombre nacido para el bien de la lengua valenciana; y teniendole por tal, no puedo dejar de agradecerle el gran beneficio que nos haze en renovar su propiedad, elegancia y concision . Io no sè que cosa mala han encontrado en ella los valencianos, para que assi la vaian olvidando; (...)" . El pare Galiana no sabia perqué, si fora per prohibicio si que ho hagera sabut. La coentor va ser la caussant del oblit, hui tambe ni han de coents pero suspiren en atra direccio. Botiflers i Maulets Pero mentres el poble parlava valenciá, tant botiflers, com maulets ho feen en castellà , i en castellà escrivien els documents i les cartes oficials; el comandant maulet Joan Batiste Basset en la carta que conseguix l´adhesio del Marques de Rafal, resident en Orihola escriu: "biendome el Rey mi señor Carlos III, que Dios prospere y guarde, la Conquista de este Reyno (...). Casa de la Cuidad de Valencia, a 20 de Diz. de 1705". Basset Basset, lo primer que va fer al pendre el mando va ser nomenar a sa mare Marquesa de Cullera (con su villa y sus pesqueras), al temps que prometia als llauradors no pagar tributs als nobles, (per este motiu es va produir la segon Germania) promessa que va fer que molts llauradors inclus pobles sancers s´adheriren als maulets i que l´Archiduc Carlos va incumplir, i Basset junt als seus mes directes colaboradors van acavar en la presso a mans dels mateixos maulets, rara manera d´anar contra els nobles i defendre als llauradors. Tropes En un inventari de les tropes austracistes participants en la Batalla d´Almansa, facilitats pels mateixos maulets, de 15.000 soldats, 5.000 eren anglesos dirigits per Galway, 8.000 portuguesos encapçalats per Das Minas, 1.400 holandesos baix les ordens de Freisheim i el comte Pohna i 1.000 hugonots francesos dirigits per Lislemanais. Tant en els inventaris facilitats per maulets com per botiflers, no consta en absolut aportacions de cap tipo del eixercit valencià, que en 15.000 soldats i armes suficients, podien haver cambiat el resultant de la batalla, pero durant tota la guerra de successio no va ser convocat, com no existis cap document, grabat o oleo en el que se demostre la existencia d´alguna Senyera valenciana en Atocha entre les banderes capturades als aliats en Almansa. Efectes colaterals Tots sabem que Xativa va ser cremada per les tropes de Felip V, pero atres pobles valencians van patir els asedis dels austracistes, Sagunt, Finestrat, Morella, Segorb, etc., lo que nega un Regne de Valencia maulet. El Regne de Valencia no va participar en la guerra de Successio, alguns valencians inclus alguns pobles si, pero repartits en els dos bandos. Els gremits, basse del eixercit valencià, estaven intactes en els dies posteriors a la Batalla d´Almansa, favorint la expulsio de maleants i soldats arribats de la batalla, que enrarien l´ambient en la capital del regne. Un testic dels fets, el religios Jose Manuel Miñana en "De bello rustico valentino", narra lo succeit: "los ladrones catalanes y los soldados del ejercito disperso se habian refugiado en la ciudad (de Valencia), mezclados con la multitud, excitaban a los plebeyos en la sangre y el saqueo (... ) los gremios, para evitar el tumulto, ponen en seguida en ellas guardias, armados, de confianza en todas las calles, y reuniendo sin demora aquella hez de catalanes, que eran los que ixcitaban al pueblo, los arrojaron de la ciudad, cerraron las puertas y pusieron guardias; libre la ciudad de esa podredumbre..." ( Voltes Bou, P.: La Guerra de Sucesion en Valencia , p 71 . ), per lo vist els valencians de l´epoca, no apreciaven molt als veins del nort. Al jurat en cap de Valencia i al secretari de la ciutat, els dos finissims borbons elegits per orde de Felip V, s´els va castigar prenent-los; estos botiflers van acabar en la presso de Pamplona per defendre els drets del poble valencià. Quant Felip V va impossar el Decret de Nova Planta suprimint els nostres Furs, els mes defraudats van ser els valencians que´l van recolzar. Fugida de maulets Al pedre la Batalla d´Almansa, les tropes maulets ocupants de Valencia, en lloc de defendre-la fins la mort ,com era d´esperar, van fugir per mar cap a Barcelona i els botiflers van entrar en la ciutat sense cap opossicio (tampoc la del eixercit valencià, que no estava convocat). Per lo que veem, l´unica ciutat important per-als maulets era Barcelona, porta de entrada i seu del govern austrasista i que 1 any despres de la Pau d´Utrech encara es resistia a les tropes borboniques. Tant el començament com el fi de la guerra es va decidir fora de Espanya, en 1701 la Gran Aliança de la Haya, en 1703 l´Archiduc Carlos fon proclamat rei de Espanya en Viena, en 1713 el Tratat d´Utrech i en 1714 el de Rastatt. I tots els firmants eren extrangers, com extrangers eren casi tots els generals que van intervindre en els dos bandos . Contendients y consequencies Els aliats: Anglaterra, Holanda, Austria, Principats Alemans, Saboya i Portugal, que havien declarat la guerra a Felip V, per por a l´unio dels imperis de França i Espanya, al heretar L´Archiduc Carlos l´imperi Austriac, per-a impedir l´unio de est i el d´Espanya, negocien la pau en Felip V que es reconegut com a rei d´Espanya i es obligat a renunciar als seus drets a la corona de França. Espanya cedix a Austria, al Princip de Saboya i a Anglaterra les seues possessions Europees, Gibraltar i Menorca. França tambe hague de cedir territori americá a Anglaterra, gran beneficiada del conflicte. Está ben clar que la Guerra de Sussessio va ser un conflicte internacional, que els interessos valencians i espanyols no van tindre cap influencia en les decissions, que tant maulets com botiflers nacionals no van influir en res, que l´Archiduc cuan el van cridar per-a ocupar el trono Austriac va dissar als maulets en la estacada i va firmar el Tratat d´Utrech i junt als seus aliats va furtar a la Espanya que dia repressentar propietats en Europa, Menorca i Gibraltar, esta encara en mans Britaniques com tots sabem. En definitiva els que van moure la guerra, els aliats, van ser els unics que van eixir guanyant. Els estats de la Corona d´Arago van pedre les seues lleis ancestrals i Espanya territoris, alguns casi trecents anys despres, encara nos ferisen la dignitat. Fonts *Cf : Tratado de la Real Señera, Ricardo Garcia Moya *Llorens de Clavell y sus Memorias historicas de Castellón , Jose Sanchez Adell *Quaderns de Divulgacio 8, Lo Rat Penat *Pera Mosatros *Idioma Valencià Categoria:Història Valenciana